Regaining A Lost Love
by That Little Girl
Summary: Now that Aeris is gone, Cloud wants her back. But Tifa wants Cloud. Will Tifa be able to steal his heart one more time? C/? *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

Regaining A Lost Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, and I most probably never will.  
  
A/N: This story takes place almost immediately after Sephiroth dies. Its really my first romance story, so please, no flames!  
  
**  
  
It was two months since Meteor and Sephiroth had been destroyed. Tifa and Cloud went back to Nibelheim, Barret lived with Marlene and Elmyra in Kalm, Yuffie returned to the dojo and her father in Wutai, Red was rebuilding Cosmo Canyon, Cid was with Shera in Rocket Town, and Vincent and Reeve were rebuilding Neo-Shinra, a company that was experimenting with electric power, rather than mako.  
  
Tifa's POV:  
  
It's only been a week since everything ended, and it seems like everything is falling into place. Well, almost everything. I still can't get Cloud to notice what I feel for him, he just sulks all day, probably about Aeris. I know he misses her, but he needs to realize that she dead, and that I'm here for him.  
  
Of course I miss her, we all do, but she's gone, and that's that. But there's still the feeling of happiness I get when he smiles at me, and I know that it's for me, not her.  
  
And of course I know I'm in love with him, even more so than I was when we were younger. Otherwise, when he smiles at me, I wouldn't feel like I was being lifted into the air from the butterflies in my stomach, and when he frowns because of her, I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.  
  
But although I know she's not here, I feel as though I'm still competing for his heart. Sometimes he talks about her like she's still alive. He has dreams about her, not of me, he was happy with her, not with me. Maybe I'm just destined to be the best friend forever. I'm sure if he shared my feelings he wouldn't tell me about the dreams.  
  
So of course I don't tell him how I feel. I hide behind my smile, and I try not to show him the sorrow in my eyes. If I did, it would only make his situation more difficult. I want to make him happy; I'd do anything to see that boyish smile I did before he met her. Just to see him happy, I don't remember the last time he was like that though. I feel like it won't ever happen again.  
  
He's also lost that vibrant glow to his eyes. The way they shine when he's happy. Sure, people may say they glow, but that's because of the mako. But when he's happy, really, truly happy, you can tell.  
  
I don't know if I will ever get the old Cloud back. The one I used to, no, the one I do love, more than anything. But I can still wish. No matter what, I'll never give up, and I'll never leave his side.  
  
**  
  
Clouds POV:  
  
I can't stop thinking about her.Aeris. I miss her so much. I can't stand not being with her, the way she made me feel when I was around her. She made me feel so.so alive, just alive. And now, I feel empty, like a big part of me is empty. She meant so much to me.  
  
At least I can talk to Tifa. I know she'll always be there for me, so I can share my feelings with her. When I'm with her, I'm a little bit happier, and I don't feel as empty. But I'm still hollow.  
  
And the dreams.The dreams of her are there every night. I hold her in my arms, and I kiss her. When I'm there, I can see her, feel her, smell her, even taste her. I only wish it were real. Sometimes I even think it is. Maybe she's contacting me from the lifestream.  
  
I'm going to bring her back. I have to, there must be a way. Somehow, I jus know we were meant to be together. She's so perfect, in every single way.  
  
But until I find her, I'll just have to dream.  
  
**  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Cloud shot up in his bed, his eyes slightly glowing through the dim light that the sunrise was shedding into his room. He was panting and had a thin layer of cold sweat covering his body. He rested his head in his hands, eyes closed, remembering his dream.  
  
"Aeris, I miss you so much. I'll get you back, I promise."  
  
He slowly pulled himself out of bed, dragging himself down the stairs to make some coffee. He glanced at the clock, 6:30, Tifa would be up soon. She normally got out of bed at around seven. They had decided to live together, since they would spend most of their time together anyways. It was not only cost effective, but fun at times.  
  
Tonight was the night that they would have their annual meeting. Once a month the whole AVALANCHE group got together at Nibelheim to discuss whatever and catch up.  
  
**  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Tifa jumped out of her bed and scurried down the hall to make sure Cloud was alright. She quietly poked her head into his room just in time to catch him say something.  
  
"Aeris, I miss you so much. I'll get you back, I promise."  
  
Her heart sunk and she felt like he had just grabbed her it and squeezed it as tight as he could. This wasn't the first time she'd heard him say things like that before, but it just hurt more every time he said it.  
  
She rushed back to her room without a sound, silently sobbing the whole way, then jumped onto her bed, burying her head in her pillows. At least today wouldn't be so bad though. At least he would pretend to be a little happier for their friends. But once they left, he would sulk again, apparently not noticing that she knew.  
  
Tifa stopped crying and sat in her bed, waiting for the red puffiness in her eyes to go away. There had to be someone in the house who was happy, and if it wasn't Cloud, it would have to be her.  
  
She finally walked downstairs to the sight of Cloud sipping coffee and just staring at the table. He didn't even look up when he heard her footsteps.  
  
"Are you thinking about her again?" She asked the question a little nervously, hoping that it wouldn't upset him even more.  
  
"Yeah, I had another dream. Each time, it gets more and more vivid. I swear its real Tif, it just feels like it, even though it's always the same, they just keep getting more and more real."  
  
He had told her about his dreams, he just hadn't told her about the kiss in each one. But he had explained that he was holding her where she had died. In the center of Ancient City. He told her everything he thought about them too, the fact that his senses reacted to her, and that he thought she was trying to tell him something. And every time they discussed it, she silently listened, with a fake smile plastered to her face, when all the while she held back tears.  
  
But she promised herself that she would stay by him and help him, and that's just what she did. No matter how much it hurt her. She wished that she could take away his pain, and bear it all herself, but she couldn't. So if just listening him, and offering him support would help ease his pain and comfort him, she would do it. God knew she would go to the ends of the Planet for this man.  
  
"Well, are you ready for another party?" She said on a happier note.  
  
"I suppose, I've been looking forward to this all month." He actually smiled a genuine smile after he said it too. 'I've got something I'm going to tell everyone.'  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I guess its a little cliff- hanger-like. I hope it makes you wanna read the next chapter! Please read and review! No flames, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Regaining A Lost Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope that those of you who didn't review liked it too. Well, here's another chapter.  
  
**  
  
Everyone had arrived, and by now were all sitting at the dining table laughing, joking, and 'updating' everyone on their current situations. Tifa had noticed Cloud becoming eager and fidgety, and was trying to figure out his problem.  
  
Cloud cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you all. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've decided; I'm going to find Aeris."  
  
Every one was loud again as they gave him ideas and consoled his decision, while the news hit Tifa like a slap in the face.  
  
'He, he's leaving me.to find her.' She nearly burst out crying, but instead smiled and sat still. She remained quiet for the rest of the night, every once in a while faking a laugh and nodding.  
  
Night came quickly, and the AVALANCHE members were soon off to resume their lives, leaving Cloud and Tifa standing at the doorway of their small residence.  
  
"Tif." Cloud turned to her and started into her eyes, making her heart beat faster. "I really want you to come with me, it would mean a lot to me." Her heart quickly sank back down to her feet upon hearing the rest of his request.  
  
"I-I," she tried to refuse, but couldn't, "of course. Well, good night." She slowly trudged up to her room and plopped onto her bed. 'I should have told him no. Who am I kidding? I couldn't have refused him if I tried." She lay in bed, thinking about her upcoming quest, and finally fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
Tifa woke to rays of sunshine on her face and the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. She heard a pan drop and some profanity yelled, no doubt from Cloud. She pulled her body out of bed and walked down the stairs to the sight of Cloud cleaning up egg on the floor and a spot of food and grease on his pant leg.  
  
"Ah, dropped the pan on yourself. I think you should leave cooking to the experts," Tifa said with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.  
  
He looked up, a little startled when she spoke; he hadn't heard her come in. "I was trying to surprise you before we leave."  
  
"Before we leave.?" The events of the night before suddenly flooded back to her.  
  
"To find Aeris!"  
  
"Oh yeah.I'm just tired, sorry I forgot." She reached up and rubbed her temples; she was getting a headache from all these confusing emotions. 'He's so happy thinking about her. Why can't I make him happy like that?'  
  
She bent down and helped him clean up the rest of the mess, then began to finish cooking breakfast.  
  
"Give me your pants," she blurted out as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
He had a confused, yet amused look on his face. "What? My pants?"  
  
She realized what she had said and began to blush. "Oops! I meant change them, and then give me your pants. They're stained, I can clean them, and, and."  
  
"Oh, ok," he said with a slight smile. "I'll be right back." He left the room to change, leaving Tifa to cook breakfast.  
  
She yelled up to him, "Just leave them in my room!"  
  
Tifa finished cleaning Cloud's mess and resumed cooking breakfast. After ten minutes he still wasn't back, and she was wondering what had happened. As she walked up the stairs she heard a soft, soothing song.  
  
'That song, I know it. I haven't heard it since I got my Premium Heart.'  
  
As she stepped into her room, she saw Cloud playing the tune on her piano. He abruptly stopped as she came in.  
  
"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have stayed in here."  
  
"You don't have to stop, I like that song," she said as she smiled. She felt her face get hot. 'The love of my life is sitting in my room, talking to me.' She tried to convince herself that this was nothing, that he was in love with someone else, but she couldn't help it. Her heart kept beating faster and faster.  
  
"Um, breakfast is ready."  
  
They got up and walked downstairs and Tifa noticed Cloud's face light up as he saw the food set on the table. As they ate they made small talk, then finished and went to their rooms to pack.  
  
**  
  
Cloud walked into his room and grabbed his bag and his ultimate weapon, which were ready for him. 'I've been planning this for a while and now the time has finally come.'  
  
He walked to Tifa's doorway and saw her throwing things out of her dresser drawers, just before he was hit in the face with one of her shirts.  
  
"Looking for something?" He cocked his eyebrow as she looked at him.  
  
"My Premium Heart. I thought I left them in here." She reached into her last drawer and pulled them out. "Never mind then. Now I just have to get a few more things."  
  
"I'll be out with the chocobo. Meet me there when you're done." She nodded as he left.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. How are we supposed to bring her back?" Tifa finished packing her duffel bag and headed to the stables. Cloud was waiting for her by their gold chocobo.  
  
'I forgot that we only have one gold chocobo.' She stood paralyzed as he turned around and waited for her. He put out his hand and she finally moved toward him, climbing up behind him. She didn't know where to put her hands, so she left them at her sides, even as the chocobo moved forward.  
  
"Aren't you going to hold on?" He turned his head slightly to glance at her.  
  
She blushed again and slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, reveling in his warmth. Tifa was amazed at how comfortable she felt like this and wished she could do it more often.  
  
'Too bad it won't last much longer.' She hated the reality of the situation, but had to bear with it. She rested her head on his back, surprising Cloud a bit, and quickly fell asleep. 'At least I can spend now with you.'  
  
**  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! It's not as angsty as the last one, but I guess that's alright. Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and no flames. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Regaining A Lost Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, blah, blah, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love feedback, I thrive on it. It really encourages me to write more stuff. Well, this is the last chapter, so I'm gonna wrap up my very short story.  
  
**  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa called out to him as he stood next to the old well in the middle of Nibelheim. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to get Aeris."  
  
He slowly turned around to face her with a warm smile. "It doesn't matter anymore, Tifa. I only love you, I don't need her, and I never did. I'm sorry for misleading you for so long, please forgive me."  
  
"Oh Cloud!" She flew forward into his arms in a giant hug. Slowly she leaned back and stared into his eyes. "I love you too." He leaned down for a long, passionate kiss and then leaned back again.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
**  
  
"Wake up, Tifa."  
  
"Huh? Who? What?" Tifa's eyes fluttered open to the sight of the tall blonde man looking back at her. Everything went back into focus and she remembered her situation. "Oh, just a dream."  
  
"Tif, get up, we're setting up camp. This is Bone Village; we'll stay here tonight and then head out tomorrow." He informed her of his plan as he helped her down from the chocobo. "The builders gave me some food, so let's eat!"  
  
They set up a fire and sat in heavy brown blankets as the small rations slowly cooked. Tifa stared at Cloud as the fire lit up his face. He finally looked up at her, noticing her continuous gaze.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Oh, no, nothings wrong, I was just thinking."  
  
"Ok. Well the food's done, here." He handed her a bowl, and they ate in silence. The night slowly dragged on, bringing out all the stars.  
  
"Hey Tif, I'm turning in, we a have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He walked away from the fire to his tent and settled in.  
  
She remained in front of the fire pondering if she could really be a part of this.  
  
Finally she made up her mind and went into her own tent, but rather than lay down, she went through her bag and took out a slip of paper and jotted a note onto it. She grabbed her bag and left her tent and slipped into Cloud's, dropping her note on him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Before leaving, she kissed him on his forehead, causing him to stir slightly in his sleep.  
  
Tifa quickly made her way to the sleeping chocobo, petting his head to wake him up. He let out a small wark and looked at her pressing her finger to her lips.  
  
"We're going home," she whispered. "We have to be quiet." She mounted the golden bird and headed towards the shore, back to Nibleheim.  
  
**  
  
Cloud woke in the morning to the sound of chirping birds and the light filtering through his tent. As he sat up, he noticed a small slip of paper in his lap.  
  
Cloud, I can't come with you. I know I promised that I would go with you, but I can't. I'm in love with you. Please find Aeris, I really hope you're happy together. -Tifa  
  
He stared at the note with awe, and then scurried out of his tent to Tifa's, only to find that she wasn't there. He couldn't believe that she had left, he had never known about her feelings. Just the fact that she had fallen in love with him was shocking.  
  
** 3 weeks later **  
  
Cloud stepped into the house he once shared with his best friend, Tifa. He hadn't been there in 3 weeks, since they left to find Aeris, but he came home empty handed and with an empty heart.  
  
Before long he heard the sweet, melodic tune that he had learned from the beautiful girl next door. Suddenly he realized that it must be her and he rushed up the stairs into the room that held a piano and a fragile, broken woman.  
  
Tifa stared up at Cloud in sorrow and surprise with red eyes, tears staining her cheeks. All she could do was keep playing, her fingers moving on their own, so she simply looked back to the piano to continue playing.  
  
As Cloud looked down at her, his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He had done this to her, he had stolen the smile from her face, he had broken her heart the way that she was breaking his right now.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
Tifa looked back up at him and finally stopped playing. "Cloud, I can't do this anymore." She stood up. "If I keep staying with you.I just can't." She put her hand on her chest. "It hurts too much."  
  
Cloud stepped forward and grabbed her, holding her close in an embrace. Tifa nearly pushed away in shock.  
  
"Tifa, I went there, to Ancient City." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, causing butterflies to fly in her stomach, a feeling all to normal for her. "When I was in Ancient City, all I could think about was you, and how much I wanted you there with me. It was then that I realized that it wasn't Aeris that I needed, but you. She really did mean a lot to me, but you mean more, I couldn't go on without you. Tifa, I love you."  
  
Tifa burst into another fit a crying, this time in happiness. "Oh Cloud."  
  
He gently pulled her into him again, and leaned down to kiss her, afterwards, holding her and whispering in her ear, "Tif, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
The End.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, the story's finally over, not without the constant nagging from my best friend. But that's ok, because if she hadn't "encouraged" me, it probably wouldn't have gotten finished. Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully you'll give me more, because you know I love them. Tell me what you thought! 


End file.
